


Clothes (A piece of you)

by flaminpumpkin



Series: DC Random Fics [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29717028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaminpumpkin/pseuds/flaminpumpkin
Summary: Hal keeps stealing his turtlenecks and Bruce doesn't understand why. Until Hal has to leave.
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne
Series: DC Random Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145969
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	Clothes (A piece of you)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr for Valentine's Day ( https://flaminpumpkin.tumblr.com/post/643129081394839552 )

Hal hoarded Bruce’s turtlenecks like a magpie would do with anything shiny.

He tended to steal his clothes quite often but it seemed like his turtlenecks were Hal’s favorite. He took them quickly while Bruce wasn’t watching, kept them jealously and was completely unapologetic about it. At least at the beginning, he had pretended not to know where they had disappeared to. Now he just stared at Bruce with a raised eyebrow, almost daring him to say or ask anything about it. Every once in a while, one would reappear, either smelling like Hal or like the flowery soap he used to wash his clothes (“I just really like the smell, ok?” “I’m not judging you.”).

Bruce didn’t really mind. Found it quite funny and endearing even, especially when he pulled the (slightly too long for him) sleeves down to cover and warm up his hands or when he wore it under his bomber jacket. Bruce had felt oddly proud when it had happened the first time, like Hal allowing anything belonging to him near his father’s jacket was a stepping stone in their relationship. It had been for Bruce and maybe also unconsciously for Hal.

But he was still curious as to why Hal kept stealing them even though he most probably (definitely, Bruce had seen it) had an entire drawer of just his turtlenecks back at his apartment. So he asked.

“It smells like you,” Hal answered immediately, pink dusting his cheekbones lightly despite his defiant gaze. “I like the whole collar thing, makes it easier to just bury my nose there. And it’s warm and space his freezing cold so I like having one.”

“You have your uniform,” Bruce countered, confused.

“Yeah, yeah, I know. But just… Knowing it’s there if I take it off, that I have a bit of home with me… It makes being away feel a little less hard. In a way. Like my father’s jacket.”

There was a sad veil on Hal’s face after he finished talking and Bruce hated himself for putting that expression there so he stopped prodding the pilot on the subject. He understood.

But he only completely, fully wrapped his head around the concept a few weeks later, when he woke up alone in Hal’s apartment. The pilot had been called on an assignment in the middle of the night and had persuaded Bruce to just stay the night and leave in the morning.

“ _Or not. You have the keys anyway, so it’s your problem. Just don’t raid my maple syrup cookie stash again, I’m not making a trip to Vancouver every weekend_ ,” he had said with a smirk before kissing him and exiting the bedroom, one of Bruce’s turtlenecks under his jacket.

The sheets smelled like him and would probably do until his return if Bruce didn’t change them before going back to Gotham. He didn’t want to leave the bed, to leave this safe haven where there was still a physical trace of Hal. But he would have to, at some point. His city and his family needed him.

So after rolling around in bed for the better part of the morning, checking Tim’s report and his messages – which were mostly either Damian complaining about school or Stephanie sending him pictures of her newborn kittens – it was time to go. He didn’t bother eating something, simply taking a shower before leaving.

But something caught his eyes on his way out. Hal’s USAF sweater. Discarded, thrown hastily across the backrest of the couch.

Bruce observed the piece of clothing, something inside him coiling tightly, and he extended a hand. His fingers closed around the light grey material, brought it close to him, against his chest. He didn’t have to raise it to his face to know Hal had worn it. His hesitation lasted only a few seconds before he shrugged off his coat, throwing it on the couch alongside his duffel bag, took off his own sweater and pulled Hal’s on.

The material was worn out but still soft against the skin of his arms that wasn’t covered by his t-shirt. It felt tight around his shoulders and chest despite it because Hal was leaner than Bruce and he honestly should have expected it. Like he should have expected the fact that, consequently, the sleeves barely reached his wrists. He didn’t care though.

Somehow, that was when he finally, fully understood what the other man had meant. Because it felt good. It felt right, to have this little piece of Hal with him while the man himself wasn’t here. It comforted him and made him feel a little closer to Hal despite the light years separating them at that precise moment.

A small, fond smile formed on his face at the thought and didn’t leave until well after he was back in Gotham, which Jason made a face at and called creepy when he realized it wouldn’t go away anytime soon. Bruce knew his son only said that because he had an inherent need to tease him but he honestly didn’t care.

Ha had a piece of Hal with him and it’s what mattered.

(Bruce never returned the sweater, basically claimed it as his own and barely letting Hal wear it so it could smell like him when he left for space. Hal finally understood how Bruce felt about his stolen turtlenecks.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ^^


End file.
